Gordo
Gordo (ゴルドー '''Gorudō en japonés) es un enemigo común en la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]] que aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil [[Archivo:Gordo en Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.png|thumb|right|Un Gordo en Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.]]El Gordo es uno de los enemigos más comunes y que más ha aparecido en los juegos de [[Kirby (universo)|la serie Kirby]]. Tiene la apariencia de una bola negra con pinchos que se mueve lentamente por la zonao se mantiene inmóvil en el aire; también se le suele ver rebotando entre el suelo y un bloque estrella, en todos estos casos sin atacar de ninguna forma. Una de las características de este enemigo es que este no otorga ninguna habilidad a Kirby ya que es imposible tragárselo; por lo tanto, la única forma de vencerlo es rompiendo un bloque estrella para que Gordo vaya hacia arriba y desaparezca de la pantalla. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|Rey Dedede lanzando un Gordo. Gordo es uno de los posibles proyectiles que el Rey Dedede puede lanzar, este tiene 8.2% de posibilidades de aparecer, pero es muy potente y puede causar K.O. fácilmente. También aparece en el Smash Final del Rey Dedede, Ejército Waddle Dee, apareciendo aleatoriamente de la pantalla, pudiendo dañar a un enemigo, y luego rebotar para desaparecer. Tiene también una pegatina y un trofeo. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :'''Gordo :Un enemigo que, cuando pilla la posturita, no hay quien lo mueva. Son un incordío de los buenos, porque obstaculizan el camino y no se inmutan si Kirby intenta comérselos. Para mas inri, tienen unos pinchos que te pueden dejar como un queso gruyer si los tocas. Forman grupos para entorpecer tu paso hasta en los sitios menos oportunos. Sortearlos tiene tela. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''NDS: Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!'' Inglés :Gordo :A creature that sits in one place and doesn't even try to move. They won't even budge if Kirby tries to inhale them - they're the definitive obstacle. In addition, they're covered in spikes so they damage whoever touches them. They're found stopped in groups, blocking narrow passageways, etc. Nothing's harder to get by than an encampament of Gordos. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''NDS: Kirby: Squeak Squad'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Gordo vuelve a aparecer como proyectil del Rey Dedede, pero esta vez aparecerá siempre que se use el movimiento Lanzamiento de Gordo. Gordo también aparece como uno de los enemigos del modo Smashventura, donde es invencible y se mantiene flotando en el aire y moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, como en su serie de origen. Cuenta con un trofeo en la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Rey DeDeDe lanzando un Gordo en la Galaxia Mario SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Rey Dedede lanzado un Gordo a Diddy Kong y a Samus Zero en la Galaxia Mario. Descripción del trofeo Español 100px|right :Gordo :Estos pequeñuelos de la serie Kirby parecen bolas de metal con ojos y ocho picos afilados. No los puedes derrotar, así que no pierdas el tiempo. En vez de eso, ¡intenta empujar a tus rivales hacia ellos! Los hay de dos tipos: unos siguen una ruta prefijada y otros no se mueven. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes